Falling For Him
by Ahluwalia Kaur
Summary: Elena realises what Damon means to her. Although it seems that the world is out to not let her have her happy ending, after all. What does one do when it seems the universe is working against you ? Will 'love' conquer ? Or will hearts break ?
1. The Want

**A/N: Hey ya to all ! I'm back with another story for you. Tell me how this goes and if I should continue it. Please do review. It is so motivating when you do.**

 **DISCLAIMER: The characters belong to the wonderful L.J. Smith and the team of TVD.**

* * *

 _ **FALLING FOR HIM**_

She punched the sack. Hard.

To no avail. The damn thing wouldn't go farther than an inch.

"Okay. What am I doing wrong ?" She asked.

"Nothing" came the answer. "You just aren't strong enough."

"But I have to be. If I want to stand a single chance against off-switch Stefan" she sighed. "Let's go again."

She gathered her aching muscles and swung another punch at the goddamn sack, only for it to be replaced with a very live wall of muscle.

She looked up to find a pair of icy blue eyes trained on her.

"Ooh." Damon smiled. "Hardcore"

"Who invited you ?!" As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she knew the answer.

She turned toward Alaric. " I wasn't about to let you do it on your own." He shrugged.

"So you can stop this training for Van Helsing you've been doing." Damon said removing the arm-cuffs.

"Or you could just leave me be." Elena replied, resisting his hold.

"Why do you always have to be so self-righteous ?" Damon frowned.

"Why do you always have to be so annoying and follow me around like a lost puppy ?!" said Elena, pushing at him.

Damon's hold faltered just a bit before it tightened again.

"Look, Damon. I-" She started but he cut her off.

"No, you look, Elena. You think you can overpower a vampire who's flipped his switch ? You're delusional, not to mention borderline stupid. You don't even stand a chance against me, even though you know I wouldn't actually hurt you." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Alaric's been training me. I can do this." Elena insisted.

In a whoosh of air, Damon flashed forward and flipped her over his shoulder, twisting around and holding her hostage within the encircle of his arms, his hand at the crook of her neck.

"A single second. That's all it's gonna take him to kill you." Damon whispered. Elena could feel his hot breath on her cheek. She repressed a shiver.

All too soon, Damon let her go and all she wanted was for him to bury her in his arms for the rest of forever. She shook away her thoughts.

"He wouldn't. Klaus compelled him to protect me." She said.

"It ain't gonna stop him from hurting you. Don't you get it, Elena ? He doesn't care. Not about you, not about anyone." Damon sighed. "You want my brother bound and gagged, I'll bring him to you." He told her before turning towards Alaric.

"Make sure she doesn't leave your sight, Ric. We don't know what Rebekah's up to." Flipping his eyes towards Elena, he said "You'll always get what you want."

Then he was gone. In a whoosh of air and his unique scent. Leaving her with a head full of his ominous last words that made her think what it was that she actually wanted.

She certainly wanted Stefan back to his normal self. But what did she want in relation to Damon ? The one person who went to such lengths to please her. To get her what she wanted.

She knew he loved her. And she cared about him too. Should she want more ? Stefan loved her, made her feel safe. But Damon made her feel...free. Like anything was possible.

She shook her head. No. This was wrong. She shouldn't be thinking about Damon at all. But she was. And whether she faced it or not, she was slowly but surely falling for him too.


	2. Help (Pt-1)

**A/N: So, hi guys...I know I'm a little too late with an update on this one, but I had the worst block. I'm not very much of a Delena shipper, but I wanted to try my hand...and what better way to grow than to experiment, right ? So here I am. This chapter is really short and just sort of a filler, but I know what is gonna happen next. Please give it a try. And to the readers who do read this and have anything to say about how I'm going, please do leave your opinions. I love reading them and growing further. See you all soon.**

 **DISCLAIMER: The characters aren't mine and no copyright infringement is intended here.**

* * *

Distraction. It was something Damon craved and needed on a regular basis to deal with the shit he usually faced in his daily drama-loaded life. And currently, he needed an extra dose of that hit.

His thoughts were churning around in his brain, refusing to leave him alone for a single second. He wandered over to the liqour cabinet in the living room and poured himself a generous helping of his special bourbon.

He was upset. Of course, he showed it to no one, but he still worried of what might it come to if Elena actually decided to go against Stefan. He shook his head.

Stefan wasn't known as 'The Ripper' for nothing. His brother could get vicious when he had his switch flipped, and Damon knew it was harder to pull him back each time he went off the rails.

And Elena wasn't helping. Provoking and goading him until he eventually just turned a meal out of her. What the hell was she even thinking ?

Suddenly Damon's anger took over and he flung the glass of amber goodness into the nearest wall, shattering it into tiny pieces flying every which way. He wasn't bothered in the least.

But as he looked at the mess he made, an idea formed in his head.

There was one person who could get Elena to back off from Stefan before she hurt herself. And if he could convince her, he could even get her to entrap his little brother.

He had his cell phone out and pressed to his ear before he could think about it too much.

"What the hell do you want ?" Answered the person on the other end.

"Ah, aren't you a little ball of sunshine." Damon smirked. "But I actually need you to make yourself useful."

He knew getting a dig at her wasn't the right way to go, but when had he ever done anything the right way ?

"I am not helping you with anything other than sending you to rot in the hell you belong in." She rebutted.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Good one, Judgy. I might file that for future reference." He walked around to his drink cart once more. "Now, I need your help in trapping Stefan before a certain brunette gets herself seriously harmed in pursuit of him."

There was a beat of silence on the other end and he continued.

"I don't think Barbie Klaus is gonna appreciate foreign hands on her merchandise." He said as he practically saw Bonnie roll her eyes at him.

"I may have a spell to lock him in a room, but that won't help in Rebekah being put down." He heard her say. "But I'll look through the grimoire to see if I can find anything on the Originals."

Damon opened his mouth to respond but the line was already dead. He scowled. He knew why he hated her guts so much. No one else would have the nerve to hang up on him.

But still, he sucked it up and ground his teeth as his thoughts reverted back to the doe-eyed Gilbert with a serious case of martyr-cosis.

* * *

 **Eagerly awaiting your thoughts...**

 **X**

 **Ahluwalia Kaur**


End file.
